Behind Closed Doors
by justagirl8225
Summary: When three wrestlers and three divas get stuck overnight in the arena; anything goes. Cast-Victoria, Y2J, Randy, Stacy, Lita, John Cena.
1. Chapter One

Title: Behind Closed Doors  
  
Disclaimer: In the event that Monopoly money **is** really legal currency..then yes, I do own anything you recognize.  
  
Summary: This is what happens when a few diva's and superstar's get locked over night in the arena. Harmless stuff, really.  
  
Notes: No roster split for sake of the story. No storylines used, just a few people from the WWE. Please, read and review  
  
**xxx  
**  
Part One: Whadya mean we're stuck?  
  
On what could have been a better night, a raven haired diva is growing more agitated by the very minute. Not only were all of the other doors leading out of the arena locked, but so was this one. It would figure that the doors locked from the outside. Another good kick to the door, before the diva turned, raking a hand through her hair.  
  
Victoria was positively flustered, she kicked at a nearby stack of boxes; sending them tumbling in one fell swoop. A muffled, 'ow' from behind the boxes momentairly shook the raven haired woman from her case of distress.  
  
"Who's there?" Victoria set her gym bag down, not like she would be going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
A sarcastic voice replied. "The big bad wolf."  
  
Victoria snorted, muttering quietly to herself. "Well that just about describes everyone."  
  
"Perhaps," A blonde Canadian replied, gingerly rubbing his forehead. "But I am not just everyone. I am the King of Bling Bling."  
  
"Ahh..so that would make you a rich, big bad wolf?" Victoria raised a brow at the blonde, assesing his slightly dishevled state. "Sorry 'bout the boxes. Didn't think anyone else was still here."  
  
He shrugged absently, re-shouldering his own gym bag. "S'ok..I guess I should be thankful I'm not a box."  
  
She rolled her eyes in response, leaning back against the cool surface of the wall. "Soo..what's your excuse?"  
  
"Pardon?" Chris set his gym bag down for the time being, "My excuse for what?"  
  
"For being here," She stated rather matter of factly, gesturing to the door. "Otherwise you would be on the other side of the door."  
  
He nodded, "Right well..I had to uh.." He cleared his throat, raking a hand through his damp hair. "A friend needed me,"  
  
Victoria raised a brow, further taking in his appearance. "Needed you how?"  
  
"Not in that way," Chris' face contorted slightly. "A friend of mine needed a shoulder to cry on." He shrugged, slumping down against the opposite wall. "And by the time all was said and done, my shirt was a little worse for the wear"  
  
"Which of course, required a shower.." Victoria shook her head slightly, her gaze now focusing on the still locked door.  
  
"What's your excuse then?" The blonde threw the question back at her. "Or do you enjoy kicking stacks of cardboard boxes?"  
  
The diva replied seriously, "Only when there aren't any people around." She bit back at a laugh at the look on the blonde's face. "But I was in a similar situation. A friend required my assistance. Not in the same, shoulder to cry on manner. But needed someone to listen to..advice to be dispensed."  
  
He nodded, stretching his legs out; his shoes resting even with hers. "Gotcha.." His head rolled back, eyes coming to focus on the ceiling as he let out a breath. "Have you tried all of the doors leading out of here?"  
  
"Yup..and they're all the same." She frowned, slumping down against the wall; drawing her knees to her chest. "Looks like we're stuck."  
  
"Wonderful," Chris groaned, inclining his head forward to meet the eyes of the diva. "Let's just hope the security people..or whomever opens the arena, is here early."  
  
Victoria nodded in agreement before resting her chin on her knees. "So..aside from the two of us, is anyone else here?"  
  
He absently shrugged. "She still might be, all depends on if she listened to the rest of what I had to say. I did pass by a few locker rooms on my way here."  
  
"That's to be expected," Victoria drawled, rolling her eyes. "We're in an arena..backstage. Where surprsingly enough, they have locker rooms."  
  
"If you had let me finish," Chris rolled his eyes right back. "One had a light seeping through the door. Which means there is someone else..or perhaps two someones..stuck here as well."  
  
"Only one way to find out," Victoria shrugged, pushing off and up the wall. "And I'd rather sleep on a locker room bench then in the halls."  
  
"I'm sure the halls could be comfortable." Chris pushed off the floor, grabbing his gym bag. "But perhaps you're right."  
  
**x  
**  
Meanwhile, off in one of the storage areas in the basement of the arena. While the rest of the storage lockers are shut, the storage closet remains open. Inside, a superstar and a diva, slave away.  
  
Huff. "I can't believe." Puff "That I." Huff "Got stuck doing." Puff "This." The diva sighed, brushing her hair back from her forehead. "Last I checked, this is not in my contract."  
  
He grunted in response. "You're telling me...I thought this is what arena crews are for" He hefted another chair over his head, before looking back to the pile remaining. "Or is management really that cheap."  
  
"I thought the former," Lita sighed, wiping way the beads of sweat that had formed on her brow. "But right now? I'll have to go with the latter."  
  
"Hm," John, paused in his task long enough to asses the remaining pile again, then to look to the to the fiesty redhead. "Was there anything else? Or is just the folding chairs?"  
  
"Just the folding chairs I suppose," Lita absently shrugged before she picked up another chair. "That's all I was told..or to be more precise..yelled."  
  
He nodded, wiping his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "I wonder who we pissed off..to get assigned to this task."  
  
"I have my guesses," The red head, stood on tip-toe, chair in hand. "But it could be worse, I guess.." She slid the chair into one of the remaining slots.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well," She bit her lip, grabbing one of the last chairs. "We could be cleaning bathrooms."  
  
After his chair was pushed in, he nodded. "True that." He grabbed the last chair. "But this still isn't my ideal way to end a night."  
  
"Not mine either," She perched on tip-toe again, slipping her chair into the second to last slot. "I could be sleeping..or taking a relaxing bath, or something..anything but doing this."  
  
"Yup," He slid his chair into the final spot, wiping his forehead again. "At least this is done."  
  
"Finally," The red head let out a breath, raking a hand through her hair. "Now I really need a shower."  
  
"This is my favorite shirt too," The Dr. of Thuganomics frowned, examining the dust spots. "Oh wait, we missed a chair"  
  
"Huh?" Lita glanced over to said chair, the thought not registering that the chair had been propping the door open until the door slammed shut.  
  
"Shit." John set the chair down in frustration. "Lita..can you find the light switch?"  
  
The red head blinked, giving her eyes a few moments to adjust to the lack of light. "Is it a switch? Or a chain?"  
  
"Damned if I know." He held the chair in his hands, his eyes seeking out the slim frame of the diva. "Just..look."  
  
She bit back sarcastically, also seeking out his form. "I would do that if I could" She thrust her arms in front, her hands grasping at air..then cloth.  
  
"Well, you found me.." A smirk graced his face for a moment, and he could swear that she was frowning..or maybe that was the lightest hint of a blush on those cheeks.  
  
The red head mumbled under her breath, resuming the task of light switch searching; before a triumphant "Ah Ha!" and sure enough, mere seconds later; a dim light covered them both.  
  
"Well, we have light at least.."  
  
"And no way out," John frowned, setting the chair in the center of the storage closet. "Which means, we're stuck."  
  
"No shit sherlock," Lita frowned, her eyes going upwards. "Unless.."  
  
"I don't like that look," John backed away from the red head, leaning against the now closed door. "That look usually leads to trouble."  
  
The red head stuck out her tounge, "Ever see the Breakfast Club?"  
  
John shook his head, "Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because," the diva sighed absently, sweeping her hair out of her face. "I know a way we can get out of here."  
  
**xx  
**  
And so began, what would become a very long..very eventful night for these four wrestlers. And what of the other two? We'll find out later.  
  
**

* * *

**End chapter.  
  
A/N: So, I have other pieces in progress..a few that I haven't updated..but! This is just drabble that came to me awhile ago and is finally getting out of my system. Just pure coffee driven fun. 


	2. Chapter Two

**

Behind Closed Doors

**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own the WWE..and some flying pigs, a dragon and a castle.  
Notes: Let me say, this is all in fun .. I realize it's highly unrealistic but that's why it's in fun.  
My thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter..I didn't really expect this to go anywhere, but thank you all for giving me some encouragement. I apologise profusely for taking this long to update one story. 

**xxx**

Part Two: Weighing Our Options 

While Chris and Victoria roamed through the hallways, and Lita and John were stuck in the basement of the arena; Stacy Keibler was in one of the locker rooms. Though the long legged blonde wasn't alone; the one and only Legend Killer -Randy Orton- also occupied the space. By his estimates, Randy had been trying to plead his case for the last half hour. Stacy, however, was still firm in her descision..unrelenting when Randy tried to apologize..again. 

"Stace," Randy raked his hands through his hair. "I'm telling you, it's not what it looked like!"

The blonde Diva snorted, "Yeah right Randy. I saw you with my own two eyes so don't even try and-"

The Legend Killer shook his head, "No you didn't Stacy."

Stacy crossed her arms over her chest, "Then, tell me Randy. What did I see? Because I'll tell you what I saw ... I saw Joy leaving _your_ locker room!"

"She was asking me about the schedule!"

The Baltimore native raised a brow, "And she couldn't have asked anyone else?"

"I don't know." Randy shrugged, "All I know was, I got out of the shower and she was standing there and-"

"Did she help you get dressed?"

"What?" Randy inwardly sighed, "Stacy I'm telling you the truth. Nothing happened, okay? She was just asking about the upcoming schedule."

Stacy frowned, "Then why was she in here for so long?"

"Because it took me awhile to find the schedule."

The leggy Diva nodded slowly, "And you were still in nothing but a towel I take it."

"Well..yeah." The Legend Killer shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't exactly get dressed while she was in here."

Stacy let out a defeated sigh, "I still don't know Randy..I mean-"

"Stace, how many times do I have to tell you? Nothing happened."

The blonde raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Alright then .. so why does Joy have your cellphone number?"

"Because she gave me hers and-"

Stacy's eyebrows rose at that, "Oh so you have her cellphone number too?" She laughed dryly, shifting her weight back. "Well that's just so touching Randy."

Randy sighed, "She gave me her cellphone number to give to John.. I told her I would call her to let her know."

"Yeah right."

"Plus she's being optimistic and wanted to call to set up a double date or something."

Stacy raked her hands through her hair, "Then why couldn't she just ask me?"

"I don't know Stacy."

The long legged Diva let out another sigh, this time moving to sit on the bench. "I want to believe you Randy, but it's just not adding up." 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Chris and Victoria were nearly finished with checking one side of the arena. That particular side had been designated to the former Smackdown wrestlers, that was before the rosters joined anyway and as they knocked out of habit...one of the doors swung easily open. 

"I wonder who was in this locker room?"

Victoria shrugged as she crossed the threshold, "Only one way to find out.."

Chris raised a brow as he remained in the doorway, "Isn't that snooping?"

The raven haired Diva shot a look over her shoulder, "No not really .. I mean, what if this person forgot their stuff or something?"

"And that would help us how?" The Canadian smirked, "They wouldn't be able to get here until morning which doesn't do us any good."

"Which would then mean, that they're somewhere in the arena."

"Yeah and?" Chris shook his head, "They could be anywhere Victoria."

"I know that," Victoria shrugged as she approached the duffle bag, "So are you going to help me search or are you just going to stand there?"

Chris shrugged, "Well since I've got nothing better to do.."

"Good." the raven haired Diva waited until Chris was situated on the bench. "Then lets find out who this bag belongs to."

"Well, we've got a few random phone numbers-"

"Most likely from ring-rats."

"Some CD's-"

"That about narrows it down to everyone."

"A hotel keycard-"

"Hold on to that."

"Why?"

"Because if we can find a way out of here, we can return this persons stuff."

"Moving on.." Chris paused as he fished out the next item, "A deck of playing cards."

"Oh, I think I got something!" Victoria beamed, bringing out a stapled sheet of paper. "It looks like a script for next week."

"Well?" Chris prompted as he fished out a keyring. "Who's stuff is this?"

The raven haired Diva remained silent while she skimmed over the piece of paper. "It's... John Cena."

Chris nodded, as he pocketed the keycard and the deck of cards. "So, either John Cena is back at the hotel or he's somewhere in the arena."

"And without his cell phone too." Victoria mentioned, holding the aforementioned object in her hand before she tossed it back in the bag. "So, what should we do?"

"We'll take his stuff with us, just in case." Chris reasoned as he replaced a few items. "Then, see what's what on the other side of the arena." 

**xxx**

John scoffed after Lita had revealed her mastermind plan. Given, it had worked in Breakfast club, but there were a few key differences between that movie and their current situation. He rolled his eyes when she tired to insist that it would work, and he was more than quick to point out the many flaws. 

"First, we're in the basement of the arena. Usually that means, we have another floor above us. Which in turn would mean, finding the vents between the floors and more importantly getting to said vent." He raised a brow, holding up a hand when she tried to retort. "Second, unless you have the blueprints for this arena? We're pretty much shit out of luck."

Lita swept her hair from her face, "Alright then genuis, how the hell are we going to get out of here? I highly doubt there's any arena staff around, and on the off chance that some of co-workers are stuck here? How will they know we're down here?"

"I'm thinkin' alright?"

Lita smirked, "Don't hurt yourself."

"Don't hurt yourself." Cena mimicked dryly. "The way I see it is this, we have no choice but to wait it out down here."

Lita sulked, "This freaking sucks."

"No kidding," John leaned back against the chain steel wall. "Man, all my stuff is still in my locker room."

The redhead nodded absently, "Mine too."

Cena raised an eyebrow, "Why is your stuff in my locker room?"

"Smart ass." Lita rolled her eyes, "This just really sucks."

"Yup."

The Diva slumped down to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest to prop her elbows. "I was supposed to go out tonight too.."

He mirrored her actions, though instead of drawing his legs inward, he stretched them outwards. "Randy wanted to drag me somewhere."

Lita sent him a near sympathetic look. "Dawn was supposed to be my tormentor."

A wry smirk touched his face. "At least you don't have Joy trailin' after you."

"No, but.." Lita paused for thought, "I do have to listen to all of the Diva stories in the locker room."

"Diva stories?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "It's either, 'oh so and so is so hot and sexy' or 'did you see so and so's match?' .. and for the non-single ones, it's nothing but a re-cap of their dates."

John nodded at that, "So do I get mentioned?"

The Diva nodded in the affirmative, "Yup..by Joy..and Candice, and Maria, and Amy Weber and-"

"You, maybe?"

The redhead snorted, "Yeah okay, whatever..you keep deluding yourself Cena."

"Ouch." John mock winced, "That's harsh."

"Life's a bitch...so am I." Lita shrugged nonchalantly, "Man..all of my quarters for the vending machines are in my bag."

John nodded out of habit, "My cell is in my bag."

"Shit!" Lita felt her pockets absently, "My cell isn't on me."

"It's probably in your bag then."

"No it isn't." The redhead insisted, "It's in my backpack, which is still sitting in Bischoff's office."

"And? That doesn't do us any good."

"Technically no, but this was a new cellphone with a tracking device in case I lost it."

"So?" John prompted, "What does that mean to us sitting down here when your bag is up there?"

"It means, if we can find a vent then we can at least get out of the basement."

John rolled his eyes, "Just when I thought we were gettin' somewhere.. we're back to that pyscho babble about the vents."

Lita kindly gave him the one fingered salute while she fished the tracking device from her pocket. "Now, if you could give me a boost..I want to see if there's a vent here." 

The wrestler grumbled a bit, but in a moment, the redhead was precariously perched on his shoulders. She in turn tapped at the ceiling until she found a grate that gave way. With a smug smile, she informed her perch of the latest development, and with an added boost the vent was opened. Just as the tips of her shoes dissappeared through the vent, John grabbed one of the folding chairs. It took but a moment, before they were both situated in the crawlspace between the floors of the arena. 


	3. Chapter Three

**

Behind Closed Doors

**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own the WWE..and some flying pigs, a dragon and a castle.   
Notes: Let me say, this is all in fun .. I realize it's highly unrealistic but that's why it's in fun. I am sorry that this chapter took me so long, and I'm sorry that the length isn't quite up to par. This story leaves me sometimes at a creative dead end but I don't want to outright abandon it.  
My thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

**xxx**

Part Three: Dead Ends 

After crawling through the vent for a grand total of five minutes; Lita was frustrated. Behind her, John wasn't saying much..but every five seconds or so, the redhead could hear him complaining about the dust and cobwebs accumulating on his pants. And on his shirt and in his hair. When he wasn't complaining about that, he was complaining about something else. The redhead rolled her eyes, he was acting worse than some of the Diva's. Perhaps frustrated wasn't the _exact_ word she was looking for, but it was pretty damn close. 

"Would you just shut up?"

"I'm sorry, did you say somethin' or was it the cobwebs?" John scowled, "Why the hell are we still crawlin' around here anyway?"

"Duh," Lita paused, attempting to sit up in the vent. "The tracking device- remember?"

John raised an eyebrow, "An' you havin' any luck?"

"Well.." Lita frowned, "No not really but-"

"Then why are we still in here?"

Lita glared, "Do you have any bright ideas? No, I didn't think so either."

John attempted to sit up, his head connecting sharply with the low ceiling. "Then what are we gonna do, huh? We don't even know where we are in this damn arena."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Lita swept her hair from her face, "It's either this or we return back to that little storage room and wait for who knows how long. At the very worst, we'll be here until the arena crew arrives-"

"Which is a whole lot better than bein' here."

"Or there's a possibility that we're not the only ones stuck."

John rolled his eyes, "An' what good is that gonna do us? How are we gonna find anyone, let alone tell 'em how to reach us?"

The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose, "Honestly? I don't really know John. All I do know is that, we're stuck here.. and I'm getting hungry."

"You ain't the only one," Cena uttered as his stomach growled loudly. "So, what are we gonna do now? Keep crawlin' 'round here or head back?"

She sighed lowly, "I guess we just head back."

He nodded then, pausing before he turned. "We'll find a way outta here."

She merely shrugged, "I guess.. I just hope it's sooner rather than later."

John nodded again, a small smile sent to the redhead before he turned his attention back to the dim crawlspace. "You think anyone else is here?"

"Can't say really.." Lita replied absently as she followed behind. "We might be the only one's here.. But the only way to really find out is to get out of the basement."

"Right."

"Which there has to be some way.." the redhead mused aloud, "I'm sure we'll figure out something.." 

John fell silent then, the two crawling the remaining distance back in that silence. Granted, this wasn't how either one of them had expected to spend the evening.. but they remained hopeful that they would at least find a way out of there. And that they'd find a way sooner rather than later. 

**xxx**

Victoria and Chris continued on their own way through the corridors one floor above the vent that Lita and John were currently situated in. The two on the main floor had already passed by most of the locker rooms- just rounding the corner to the remaining few. Victoria informed the blonde that, this was where the Diva's locker rooms were.. along with the management. What good that information would do them now, Chris wasn't exactly sure.. but at this point he didn't care. 

"Okay.." Victoria began as they started down the hallway. "Next hallway over, there's two more Diva locker rooms.. plus the office that Bischoff was using tonight."

The blonde man nodded, "Let's go check and see then."

The raven haired Diva nodded in turn, the two continuing down the hallway rather slow. "This was my locker room.." She gestured absently to one of the doors as they passed, "And Li was here."

"And the door's open." Chris stated with a slightly raised eyebrow, "I wonder if she's still here."

"We'll find out." Victoria mentioned as she pushed the door open. "Looks like her stuff is here, so she's got to be here."

Chris nodded, the blonde man crouching so he could gather the redheads gym bag. "The question is.. Where is she?"

"Good question," Victoria mused with a frown, "She could be anywhere or she might've left."

"Unlikely.." the blonde man stated, "It's just not like her to be that absentminded to forget all of her stuff."

The Diva nodded, "So.. now we know that John is here somewhere.. and so is Lita."

"We just don't know where," Chris added as he hefted Lita's gym bag up. "So, should we keep looking or what?"

Victoria nodded, "Might as well.. there's only a few locker rooms left to check, plus the office."

Chris made a gesture to the door, "Let's get a move on then.. I'm starting to get hungry so lets hope we find 'em soon."

Silence fell over the two as they checked the remaining locker rooms in the hallway. And when that search turned up empty, they turned around to check the next and final hallway.

"Looks like Bischoff's office is open." Victoria stated as they stood at the beginning of the corridor. "I hope he still isn't here."

"Me either," Chris stated with a slight shudder, "That would just royally suck."

"Exactly," the Diva wrinkled her nose as they neared the office; Chris subsequently kicking the door open.

"Empty.." He stated as he moved forwards, waiting until Victoria had turned on a light. "But not entirely empty."

The raven haired Diva blinked, "That's Lita's backpack.."

Chris frowned in thought, "So.. she was either in here during the show or she was just here."

"Possibly," Victoria conceded with a shrug. "How about we make this a base of sorts? We'll go check the other locker rooms, maybe some other parts of the arena?"

Chris nodded in agreement, setting the two gym bags down near the backpack. "Where to first?"

"Remaining locker rooms," the Diva suggested as she made her way back to the door. "Then we can check the ring area and whatever."

The blonde man agreed with a nod, the two then making their way out of the office and down the hallway. 

**xxx**

While Chris and Victoria were heading towards the remaining locker rooms; Stacy and Randy were heading in the opposite direction towards the main hallway. Stacy wasn't speaking to the Legend Killer at that time, the blonde woman still not believing his supposed story concerning Joy. But the fact remained that, they were stuck at the arena.. and since they didn't know if anyone else was around- they were stuck with each other. Randy was quick to point out that fact as they finally reached the main corridor; the Legend Killer placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. 

"Look, Stace.. I know you're mad at me, but can we please call a truce or something?"

Stacy turned up her nose, "Why?"

Randy pushed back the urge to roll his eyes, "Because- we're stuck here for who knows how long. And we're stuck with each other. That means we need to work together and-"

"Says who?" Stacy shook her head, prying his hand from her shoulder. "We don't have to work together Randy. I'm perfectly capabale of managing on my own."

He gritted his teeth, "Stace, why can't you believe me? All Joy did was ask for John's cell number.. I swear!"

"While you were in a towel," she added wryly, "I'm sorry Randy, but I'm finding it hard to believe that was all she wanted."

"But that was all," Randy insisted, "She wanted the phone number and the upcoming schedule. That's all."

"Uh huh," Stacy shook her head, "Even though Vince went over the upcoming schedule with everyone at the pre-show meeting. And Joy was there, I might add.. she was sitting with me, Torrie and Christy. Secondly- she could've just asked John herself or she could've asked someone else in the locker room or backstage. It's not like you're his only friend."

"And it's my fault that she didn't?" Randy inwardly sighed, "You make it sound like I asked her to come into my locker room."

"Well you certainly didn't turn her away, did you?"

Randy raked a hand over his hair, leaning back against a nearby pillar. "Stace, nothing happened."

The blonde faltered momentairly but in the end.. her jealousy reigned. "Whatever. She was still in there while you were in a towel. You did nothing to stop her, nor did you ask her to leave."

Randy shook his head, "Fine okay. Believe what you want. I didn't do anything, she approached me, she talked to me. That was all."

Stacy merely shrugged in response, tossing her hair over her shoulder as they continued on their way through the main hallway. And as they walked, Chris and Victoria were just finishing their search of the locker rooms. They had passed by another open locker room, a quick search revealing that Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler were also stuck in the arena. So at least now, they knew that four others were in the arena.. they just didn't know where. 


	4. Chapter Four

**

Behind Closed Doors

**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own the WWE..and some flying pigs, a dragon and a castle.   
Notes: Let me say, this is all in fun .. I realize it's highly unrealistic but that's why it's in fun. Chapters will lengthen slightly as the fic. continues.. Initially this was going to be a short series, but now it'll be a mid to long series.  
My thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

**xxx**

Part Four: Signs of Life 

As Stacy and Randy continued their slow walk through the main corridor; Chris and Victoria were just making their way to the main corridor. Of course, it was at that moment that one of the overhead lights decided to flicker- causing the raven haired Diva to collide with a pile of nearby boxes. Victoria cursed under her breath, she and the blonde man re-stacking the boxes before they sent a look to the lights overhead. 

"Let's just hope the power stays on.." Chris stated as he stacked the final box. "That would make this an even worse night than it already is."

Victoria nodded, sweeping her hair from her face. "I'm surprised the lights have stayed on this long though, ya know? Usually when they close up.. all the lights go off."

The blonde man shrugged, "Maybe they forgot? Or these could be the emergency lights or something."

"I don't work here, so I wouldn't know." She jammed her hands in her pockets then, the two making their way down the main corridor. "I wonder though- if we can find the light switch.. it would make things a bit easier."

Chris nodded a touch, "Well it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Aside from finding Stacy, Randy, John or Lita."

"Right, right." Chris waved it off, "If they're still here we'll run into them eventually. I mean, where could they really be?"

Victoria shrugged, "Anywhere really.. I mean, we're in an arena. These places aren't exactly small and-"

"I know that Vikki," Chris rolled his eyes good naturedly. "But if they're around here, we'll find them. We have plenty of time."

"Still," she frowned slightly. "Being stuck with more than just one person is better than being stuck with just one person."

He arched an eyebrow, "And just what is so bad about this one person?"

The Diva rolled her eyes, "Nothing.. I'm just saying, that with more than one person around- chances of boredom decrease."

"Oh I get it," Chris snorted, "You just want the girls around so you can have one of your stupid gossip sessions."

Victoria made a face, the two continuing on their way down the hallway. "We don't always gossip.. we talk about other stuff too."

"Uh huh," The blonde man regarded her skeptically. "Then, how come, when I always walk in to the locker room- you, Lita, Dawn or Trish are always gossiping?"

"I don't know," the Diva's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Maybe you should just stay out of the locker room."

Chris merely rolled his eyes, the two walking in silence for a moment before they came to a stairwell. "Hey look!" A mischievous grin alit the blonde man's face. "It's those security carts and crap!"

The raven haired Diva blinked, believing that Chris had lost it when she noticed the carts behind a metal gate. "Chris- I don't think that's a good idea.."

"Oh why not," Chris scoffed as he made his way over. "Its not like there's anyone here who can tell us we can't."

She rolled her eyes, "Well no, but how are you gonna get to the carts? It's locked."

"Pish posh," the blonde man stood before the gate then, toying with the lock a moment. "You have a bobby pin?"

The raven haired Diva eyed him cautiously, "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Chris stood then, raising an eyebrow at the Diva. "Don't tell me you're afraid."

Victoria stuck out her tongue, "I'm not afraid.. I just don't think it's a very good idea."

"Whatever, do you have a bobby pin or not?" Chris shook his head when she remained hesitatnt. "If we can get these carts out of here, finding the others will be a lot easier. We'll cover more ground on these carts than we would walking."

She contemplated his words for a moment, it wasn't like they could get in trouble.. right? And besides, they could just return the carts when they were done. "Fine," she said finally, a hand reaching to the bag she carried. "But if we get into trouble-"

He held up a hand, stating rather solemnly. "I'll take full responsiblity."

The Diva handed over the bobby pin he needed, and while she stood back; he went to work. 

**xxx**

Stacy and Randy had just reached the enterance to where the stage would have been. The curtains were up, the soft light above casting an eerie glow over the previously well lit area. The two stood there for a moment, contemplating if they should check the open area of the arena or continue on in the main hallway in the back. Of course, there was also the other option of checking the basement of the arena- but all that was down there were the storage rooms, the boilers and.. Well, they weren't exactly sure what else was down there. 

The blonde let out a sigh, "So.. what should we do now?"

The Legend Killer shrugged, "Dunno.. We can either keep walking around here, walk around aimlessly out there.. Or wander around in the basement."

"Right," Stacy chewed on her lower lip in thought. "Do you think there's anyone else here?"

"Beats me Stace." Randy leaned back against the wall, turning sideways to regard her a moment. "I hadn't really left my locker room since the show went off the air."

Stacy nodded absently, "I know Vikki was still around.. I talked to her after.. Well, it doesn't really matter when I talked to her, I just know she was still around."

"Was there anyone else around?"

The Baltimore native shook her head, "Trish, Torrie and Dawn had left already.. I'm pretty sure Li did too."

Randy nodded, "Before I went looking for you, I checked John's locker room.. All his stuff was still there, but I bet he's gone too.. Probably left with Dave or something."

The long legged Diva nodded, opening her mouth to say more when a bright light was heading their way.

"What the hell?"

"Look out!" Victoria screeched as Chris cut her off. "You jackass! I almost ran into them!"

"Nice to see you too, assclown." Randy rolled his eyes as two of the arena (golf) carts pulled up to them. "Kill us why don't ya."

"Did I give you permission to steel my lines, Junior?" Chris guided the cart towards the two, shutting down the vehicle then. "See Vikki? We're not the only ones."

The raven haired Diva nodded, shutting down the vehicle. "So that means we just hafta find Li and John."

"Huh?" Stacy blinked, looking between the two 'hijackers'. "I thought Li left."

Victoria shrugged, "If she did.. then it's without her stuff. Jerky and I checked the locker rooms-"

"And Bischoff's office."

"And we found her stuff in the locker room, her cellphone in the office.. and John's stuff in his locker room."

"Oh." Randy raked a hand through his hair, "So.. What are you two doing now?"

"Trying to find the main light switch.. and trying to figure out where Li and John are." 

Stacy eyed the two, "Well why don't we split up or something.. Me and Vikki can look for the light switch, while Randy and Chris look for Li and John."

Chris blinked at the blonde woman, hoping that things had calmed for her. "Umm.. sure, whatever." He fiddled with the key for a moment, "Have you two checked anywhere?"

"We've walked around, but not extensively." Randy shrugged then, "We were just about to walk around out there or the basement."

The raven haired Diva spoke up first, "Well why don't you two try out there first.. me and Stace will try to find the main switch, hopefully we will and then we can meet back here? Check the basement together?"

The Legend Killer nodded, "Yeah that works." He waited for Chris to exit the arena cart. "So we'll see you two later then?"

"Yup," Stacy confirmed as she slipped into the arena cart. "Don't get lost!"

Chris and Randy watched on as the two Diva's disappeared from sight. And once they had turned the corner, the blonde man sent the Legend Killer a look before they trudged onwards to check the open area of the arena. 

**xxx**

John tried to block out the sounds of his grumbling stomach as he shifted in the steel chair. After they had returned to the storage area, the two had put their plans of escape on temporary hold. Of course, Lita's idea had been their best bet -though he wouldn't admit that aloud- but now they were back to where they had started. Stuck in the basement of the arena with no chance of getting out of there until the arena crew arrived. The West Newbury native could only hope then, that there was something scheduled for the following day.. and hopefully early. 

"God- I'm so hungry," Lita whined, her back propped uncomfortably against the concrete wall. "I want to get out of here."

"You an' me both," John shook his head, raking a hand through his hair. "But how are we gonna get outta here?"

"Well," Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lip, open palms slapping lightly against the wall. "We could at least try and get out of this stupid storage room."

He raised an eyebrow, "We tried that already, remember? An' that got us nowhere, 'cept back here."

"I know that," she snapped quickly. "But it's worth a shot, I mean.. we only tried one direction. The way I figure, we're at the far end of the storage hall."

"So?"

"So, if we go in the opposite direction, we'll at least be at the other end of the storage hall, and possibly out of the storage room."

He snorted, "An' I suppose you have a rope ladder or somethin' in your pocket? How're we gonna get out of the vents?"

"Duh," she rolled her eyes, gesturing to the steel chair he was sitting on. "We take one of the chairs with us."

He thought over her new plan for a moment.. on one hand, they could another way to get out of there.. And on the other, they could just get that much more stuck in the basement of the arena.

"Fine, you know what? Since you're just gonna sit there an' do nothing.. I'm going." Lita's voice shook him from his thoughts, the Diva making her way to the rows of folded chairs. "Have fun sittin' here."

John rolled his eyes, "Now wait just a minute." He reached over her, collecting the chair easily. "I didn't say I was just gonna sit here.. just wonderin' if we do find a way outta this storage room, where else are we gonna go?"

"I don't know," Lita pursed her lips in thought as she took the chair from him. "Maybe there's a layout of the arena somewhere.. I mean, if we find one of those emergency exit signs.."

He nodded shortly, taking the chair back only to open it and set it beneath the vent. "Ladies first."

She said nothing in response, grabbing another steel chair before she stepped up. And when she came up too short, he moved so he was standing in front of the chair. He cupped his hands together, the redhead using his hands then his shoulder to toss the chair in her hands into the vent. And once she heard the clatter, he boosted her upwards a bit more, Lita lifting herself into the vent shortly after. She waited until John had also made it into the vent, he sliding the grate back in place before they took off. 


	5. Chapter Five

**

Behind Closed Doors

**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own the WWE..and some flying pigs, a dragon and a castle.   
Notes: Let me say, this is all in fun .. I realize it's highly unrealistic but that's why it's in fun. I'm pushing for a short-ish long series (maybe 20 or so parts but we'll see) Oh, there is slight Joy bashing in this chapter.  
My thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

**xxx**

Part Four: Reaching Higher Ground 

Though this trip through the vents was grumbling free, the pair found themselves hindered slightly by the steel chair that was with them. At one point, John questioned if it was really necessary to drag a steel chair.. to which Lita had replied rather crossly. The redhead stated that unless they wanted to risk breaking a limb when they found their way out of the vents- yes the chair was necessary. He glared at her back, the two crawling gingerly through the vents none the less. 

"Alright," Lita began as they reached a dead end. "I'm gonna guess this is where we get out and see what's what."

"No really?" John shook his head, "I mean, I jus' figured we'd slip right through the vents and voila."

She rolled her eyes, peering through the grate at the floor below. "Good news is, I don't see the tell tale walls of a storage room."

He joined her near the grate, "Well that's a good sign.. but what else is down there?"

The redhead shrugged, brushing her hair from her face. "We'll just hafta find out, now won't we." She knealt back a bit, yanking the grate out in one fluid motion.

John took a moment to gauge the distance between them and the floor. "Um, I could be wrong here.. but uh, we ain't gonna reach that floor so easily."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Which is why we have the chair, genuis."

He made a face, "An' this chair is jus' gonna set itself up? Okay.. whateva."

She scowled, sitting back on her heels. "Then what would you suggest, hmm? Do you have a rope ladder in your pockets?"

"Ha ha," he retorted with a glare. "How 'bout you lower the chair down, set it up an' then we get out of the vents."

"Me?" She regarded him skeptically, "Why don't you?"

"Unless you think you can hold on to my ankles, so I can lower the chair-"

"Fine, fine.." She rolled her eyes wordlessly reaching for the chair. "But if you drop me, so help me God I will-"

"I ain't gonna drop you." He rolled his eyes right back, waiting until she had the chair ready. "Let's jus' get outta this vent."

Lita smiled thinly as she started to inch out of the vent, the chair appearing first followed by her arms. She continued to inch out of the vent until she was about halfway through; and at that point she set the chair up. Once the chair was ready she stretched her arms out, her body lowered a bit more so she could place the chair on the floor.

"Alright," John stated as she re-settled in the vent. "Me first or you first."

"Whatever," Lita wiped her palms on her pants, "I just wanna get out of this stupid vent an' out of the basement."

"Agreed." He nodded absently to the grate, "You go first then, I'll take care of the grate when I'm out."

She simply nodded in response, swinging her legs over the edge. Using John for leverage, she stretched out her legs until the tips of her shoes landed on the chair.

In turn, he exited the vent; standing on the chair to slide the grate back in place. "So, where to now?"

Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "We find a way out of the basement, that's where."

John gestured to either side of them, "Well.. we head back that way, we find the stairs and prolly a locked door. We head that way," he nodded towards the boiler room. "Well, I dunno what we'll find."

The redhead nodded absently, "Guess we head for the boiler room then." A frown creased at the corners of hre mouth, "I just wish we had a freakin' flashlight or something."

He merely nodded in response, the two taking off for the boiler room in contemplative silence. On the way there they passed by a laminated plaque listing the emergency exit route; the bit of information leading them to the ladders past the boiler room. It took but another moment of silence before the two were climbing upwards, not knowing entirely where the ladders would lead except for up and out of the basement. 

**xxx**

While John and Lita started the long climb up, Chris and Randy were exploring the seating area. It was funny how large the arena looked without the stage set up and the ring. And it also reminded the two that, John and Lita could be anywhere in the arena. Never the less, the two started searching the stands of the arena first. The two figuring that, they'd check the upper level afterwards and if that search turned up null, they'd head down to the basement of the arena if Victoria and Stacy didn't have any luck. 

"So.." Chris sent the St. Louis resident a look, "Do I want to know why Stace was so pissy?"

Randy made a face, "It has to do with Joy."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I know that already.. I talked to Stace after that happened." An eyebrow raised then, "What did happen?"

The Legend Killer shrugged, "Nothing happened. I was getting out of the shower when Joy knocks on my locker room door-"

"So it makes sense to answer the door in a towel.."

"I thought it was Stacy." Randy raked a hand over his hair, "Joy wanted to know what the upcoming schedule was-"

"When Bischoff went over it earlier.."

"And she wanted John's phone number."

The blonde man blinked, "I thought she wanted to give John her phone number.. But, if she wanted John's..Why didn't she just ask one of the other guys, Stacy or Dawn?"

"Dude, I don't know." Randy rolled his shoulders, kicking absently at the floor. "But I had just finished giving her John's phone number when Stacy walked in."

Chris nodded slowly, "Which was why she thought you were giving Joy _your_ phone number."

Randy half shrugged, "I guess so.. I mean, I tried to explain but she ran off."

Chris fell silent for a moment before he gave Randy an accusing look. "Then why do you have Joy's phone number?" His look darkend, "And for that matter why does she have yours?"

Randy held up his hands in defense, "Like I already said-Joy gave me her phone number so I could give it to John." He shook his head a fraction, "I gave her my phone number because she started babling about a double date."

Chris scratched his forearm in thought, "But that still doesn't make sense.. I mean, why couldn't she just talk to Stacy in the first place?"

"Do I look like I know what Joy's thinking?"

"Point," Chris conceded with a slight frown, "But it was still rather stupid of you to just answer the door wearing a towel."

Randy expelled a frustrated sigh, "I got that alright? I know it was stupid. But, like I said- I thought it was Stacy."

The blonde man made a face, "So why didn't you just tell Joy to get out?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Look, Junior- you pissed off one of my close friends and ruined one of my favorite shirts in the process because she used it for a tissue."

"Well.. I.."

Chris raised an eyebrow, the two coming to a stop at the top of the stairs. "Well?"

"I was caught off guard," Randy rolled his shoulders, leaning against the railing. "I mean, think about it- she just barges into my locker room and-"

"But you could've just told her to get out." Chris shook his head, "I wouldn't have had a problem doing that."

Randy raked his hands through his hair, frustration evident on his features. "Look, despite what you and Stacy might think? Nothing happened in that locker room."

Chris frowned in response, the blonde man still skeptical on the whole situation. But rather than comment further, the two made their way to the upper level seats. 

**xxx**

Victoria and Stacy navigated the hallway in silence, the two Diva's keeping an eye out for any electrical boxes or doors that would lead to them. Of course, the raven haired Diva reasoned that the logical location would be the basement of the arena, but maybe- just maybe there was another location. At this point it didn't really matter where the damn boxes were, just as long as they found them. The lights were still flickering above as they turned the corner, Victoria stopping the golf cart in front of a closed door. 

"Might as well check here," the raven haired Diva suggested as she exited the golf cart. "If the door's open anyway."

Stacy nodded in turn, exiting the golf cart shortly after. "I'm guessing the emergency lights are on right now.. Just by how dim the lights are."

Victoria nodded, "Well if we can at least find some flashlights, that should help a little."

"Right," Stacy smootbed down her skirt as the two stood outside of the door. "Or if we can find master keys or something."

"Yeah," Victoria reached for the doorknob expecting resistence. "Chris picked the lock earlier with a bobby pin.. I wonder if we can pick this one."

"It's worth a shot, right?" Stacy swept her hair from her face as Victoria brought out the necessary hair accessory. "I just want to get out of here."

The raven haired woman knealt before the lock, "And find Li and John.. they have to be around here somewhere."

The blonde woman nodded, "Yeah.. that way Randy can give John, Joy's phone number."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "She's still going after him, huh? I thought she would've taken a hint by now."

Stacy smiled thinly, "Apparently she's more dense than we thought."

The raven haired Diva snorted, "Apparently so.. But geeze, he practically ignores her to begin with, Dawn has dropped not so subtle hints.. I mean, she should just give up."

Stacy snorted, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Yeah well, it's better John than someone else."

"I suppose," Victoria conceded with a thoughtful shrug, "But she still needs to take a hint and back off."

The blonde eyed her curiously, "Are you interested in John or something?"

"No," Victoria shook her head, "I mean Dawn set us up once and he's a nice guy and all. Great sense of humor, really laid back but.. We're better off as friends."

Stacy nodded slowly, "So, are you interested in anyone?"

Victoria shrugged nonchalantly, "Can't say really.. I mean, I'm not really looking to settle down with anyone at the moment. I'd rather focus on my career than on a relationship."

The blonde chuckled wryly, "You sound just like Li."

"Well, it's true." Victoria reasoned as she concentrated on the lock. "I'm in this business to wrestle, not use it as a dating service."

"I guess so," Stacy leaned back against the wall, "But there's no saying you can't have fun once in awhile."

"I know that," the raven haired woman pursed her lips in thought, "And I do have fun, remember? You, Dawn, Trish and Torrie see to it every week."

Stacy giggled, "Yeah well.. Dawn was actually trying to set up John and Li tonight, but well.. we got stuck here."

Victoria chuckled, "In a sense they did get set up.. just not on a date."

The two continued to chit chat as Victoria worked on the lock. And after several more minutes had passed, the raven haired Diva opened the door with a flourish. Their search in the room lead to them discovering several flashlights, batteries, a first aid kit, and a several sets of keys. Which doors those keys would unlock they really didn't know, but something was better than nothing at that point. Supplies in hand, the two made their way back to the golf cart, Victoria pausing to lock the door to the room they had just exited. And once the door was locked, they set off back to the point where they had left Chris and Randy. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Behind Closed Doors**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own the WWE..and some flying pigs, a dragon and a castle.  
Notes: Let me say, this is all in fun .. I realize it's highly unrealistic but that's why it's in fun. Chapter length will start getting a tad longer.. I'm going for perhaps 14 or 15 parts until the finish.. We'll see though.  
My thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**-x-x-x-**

Part Five: The Joys of Vending Machines

Victoria and Stacy were first to reach the appointed meeting spot.. The two Diva's climbing back into one of the golf carts to wait for Chris and Randy.. Both women hoping that the guys had found Lita and John. The two estimated they had been waiting a good ten minutes when the guys arrived.. and to their disappointment, Randy and Chris appeared without the redhead and the Dr. of Thuganomics. It went without saying that both Victoria and Stacy were worried about their friend.. Related to that, they also worried about John's health if he should piss of the redheaded Diva. Their worry was also somewhat selfish.. Seeing as how Lita was the one with the quarter stash for the vending machines.. And none of them had change. Granted, they did have a few one dollar bills, three five dollar bills and one twenty dollar bill between them..

"So.. there's still no sign of Lita or John," Victoria pointed out the obvious, "what do we do now?"

Chris shrugged, the blonde man lounging in the back of the golf cart. "We've checked pretty much everywhere, right? Me and junior here, just got done checking the entire area there," he pointed back to where the ring had been. "And no signs of either John or Lita."

"And we already checked the locker rooms," the raven haired Diva said with a small sigh. "So, where haven't we checked?"

"Basement," Stacy spoke up first, "we said we were going to look there together if you two didn't find them."

Randy nodded shortly, "Is there just one basement to this place or is there also a sub-basement?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Do any of us look like we built this arena? I mean, I'm not sure about your superhero powers.. But I lack x-ray vision."

The younger man rolled his eyes right back, "All I'm trying to say is that.. If there's a sub-basement.. Where do we start?"

Victoria shrugged, "I'd say we have to find a set of stairs leading down to the basement first.. Then we can see what's what from there."

The blonde man raised an eyebrow at the Diva pair. "Did you two have any luck finding the main light switch?"

Stacy shook her head, "No.. But we did manage to find flashlights, batteries, a first aid kit and a few key rings."

Chris nodded, "I'd think that at least one of those keys would open a door to the basement or something.." Shrugging slightly he added: "And in the event that we don't find Lita or John.. Maybe we will find the main light switch."

"Right.." Victoria reached for the keys in the ignition. "And hopefully we do find them.. I'm starting to get hungry."

Another stomach growled loudly in agreement, Stacy blinking at the noise. "Can we go look for a vending machine?"

Chris shrugged, "Eh.. Why not.. Can't be a search party on an empty stomach.." He moved so that he was sitting in the passengers side of the golf cart. "Well? Chop, chop.. Let's get going."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Has anyone passed by a vending machine?"

"Well duh," Victoria made a gesture to the locker room area. "There's this place called the catering hall.. And in that catering hall, there are these funny looking things that amazingly resemble a vending machine."

Stacy swept her hair from her face, "So .. After we head there and get some snacks.. We'll start looking for the entrance to the basement to look for John and Li."

"Which explains why we're still here," Chris stated impaiently, "so lets get going.. Put the key in the ignition and go."

Victoria and Stacy shook their heads at the two; the raven haired woman starting their golf cart so they could make their way back to the locker room area.

**-x-x-x-**

At about the same time that Chris, Randy, Stacy and Victoria were heading back to the locker room area... Lita and John were finally emerging from the sub-basement of the arena. Granted, they were both worse for the wear when they did emerge.. But they had found their way out none the less. Lita's shirt had caught on the ladder.. a large rip on the right side the end result. The proverbial icing on the cake -- or the moment when the shit almost hit the fan -- came when the redheaded Diva slipped. John had prevented her from falling off the ladder.. but not in a way that Lita had been expecting. And while she was thankful that she didn't fall.. She was not appreciative of the way he had stopped her fall.

"Look," John began as soon as they were on solid ground, "I coulda let you fall.. But I didn'.. The least you could do is say 'thank you'."

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "I am not saying shit to you," an eyebrow raised as she continued: "Just tell me why in the hell I should thank you for grabbing my ass!"

The brown haired man rolled his eyes, "Like I already told ya.. You were climbin' up that ladder ahead of me.. How else was I supposed to stop ya, huh?"

"You could have found another way, Cena." Hazel eyes narrowed, "and I'm well aware that I was climbing ahead of you.. Your hand wouldn't have been--"

"I was actin' on instincts." He shook his head when she snorted in disbelief, "would you rather that I had done nothin'? If I had done nothin' you woulda fallen off that ladder."

"Instinct.." she echoed incredulously, "and if the situation had been reversed.. Would you have appreciated someone just grabbing your ass to 'save' your life?"

John held up a hand, "Now.. If I answer that question.. I have a feelin' your gonna slap me.. An' after all the other shit that's happened tonight...I really don' wanna get slapped."

"Then you can see what my problem is.. Right?" Lita huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Look.. I appreciate the gesture.. I'm grateful that you didn't let me fall of that ladder.. But--"

John shook his head, "Jus' forget 'bout it, alright? Why don' we jus' see if we can find a way outta this damn arena."

"Fine by me," she told him crisply, Lita proceeding to march off, leaving a somewhat baffled Cena in her wake.

Granted, he could almost understand why she was so pissed at him.. But, it wasn't like he had grabbed her ass on purpose... Which was why he was having a hard time understanding why she was so angry about it.

Lita glanced back over her shoulder, still seething inwardly about the dual ass grabbing...life saving...incident. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch about it.. I just--"

"I don' need an explaination, alright?" John shrugged it off, "I'm sure you have your reasons for actin' like you do."

"Whatever," she mumbled first, the Diva waiting until he had caught up with her. "I just wanted to say thank you.. which I don't say often, mind you, so--"

"You're welcome," he interrupted again, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Now, why don' we jus' try an' find a way outta this arena.."

Lita nodded in response, the redhead turning the corner.. Only to be flung back.. But instead of hitting the cement like she anticipated.. She could feel arms around her waist, steadying her, as she glanced upwards.

"I've run into people before.." Chris began, an amused smirk on his handsome face. "But, this about beats all."

"Nice to see you too, Jerky.." Lita replied, the Diva quickly regaining her bearings. "And why the hell are you still here?"

Chris rolled his eyes, the three soon setting off to wander towards the locker rooms. "Well, I just thought that tonight would be a great night to have a little sleepover at the arena.." Shrugging casually, he added: "I even invited Victoria, Randy and Stacy.. But we weren't counting on you two being here." The blonde man waited a beat: "Why are you two still here?"

**-x-x-x-**

On the way to the locker rooms, John re-told the tale of how he and Lita got stuck in one of the storage rooms in the sub-basement level of the arena. The West Newbury native also told the amused blonde of how they got out of the sub-basement and up the current level.. Convienetly leaving out the ladder incident. Chris, in turn, explained how he had gotten stuck at the arena.. Also filling John and Lita in on how the others had gotten stuck and what they had been up to in the meantime. He also mentioned that all of their belongings were now in the room that Bischoff had used for his office.

"So," Lita began once they were in the room, "where's everyone else?"

Chris smirked, "They're probably fighting with the vending machines.. For some reason, it won't take bills."

The redhead nodded, "Well as long as no one touched my quarter stash.. We might as well head over there." She picked up her bag as she spoke, digging through it until she found the precious ziplock baggie full of quarters. "Has anyone tried calling?"

Chris shook his head, the three soon heading out for the catering hall. "I didn't bring a cellphone.. Victoria left her cell phone in her rental car.. Randy's cell phone died.." the blonde man frowned mid-sentence.. "Scratch that.. Stacy's cell phone died and Randy's cell phone is in pieces."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I meant. .Has anyone looked for a phone number for arena staff, janitor crew or something? See if we can't get the hell out of here?"

"No," Chris informed her with a frown, "but we did manage to find sets of keyrings, flashlights, batteries and a first aid kit.." Smirking broadly, he went on to add: "And we also have a hold of two golf carts.. Plus, we were planning on looking for the main light switch or something because it looks like the power is going to go out at any minute."

Lita made a face, "Then why are we going so slow? If the power goes out.. We can't get anything from the vending machines." She grabbed a wrist in either hand, quite dragging the two after her in her trek to the catering hall.

"Damn it," Victoria scowled at the vending machine before her, "take the freakin' dollar bill!"

"Yelling at it, won't get you anywhere," Randy pointed out wryly, the third generation wrestler involved in his own 'war' with a vending machine. "So.. could you please--"

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "And I suppose that kicking it will make a difference?"

The young man rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying that yelling at the vending machine won't get you anywhere."

"If my arm was just a little bit longer.." Stacy sighed, glancing wistfully to the bags of chips and candy bars behind the glass. "I was this close to getting that bag of Fritos."

Victoria sighed, "Now I know why Li carries a baggie full of quarters with her.."

"I always suspected you talked about me," the redhead began from the doorway, "and now I know my suspicions are true."

"We're saved!" Stacy declared from her spot on the floor, "and how did your shirt get ripped?"

"Long story," John began from his spot just behind the redhead. "An' since we're all stuck here.. it can wait until later.. Right now, I jus' wanna eat."

What followed was Lita handing out quarters to her fellow Diva's, John, Randy and Chris.. the six soon selecting their chosen snacks before selecting a few bottles of soda to supplement the bottled water in the 'office'. And once that task was out of the way, they all found themselves heading back to the 'office' to eat, trade 'horror' stories and to see if they could figure out a way to get out of the arena. But, if they couldn't do that.. It was just a matter of waiting for the next body to show up and let them out.. They just hoped that moment would arrive sooner rather than later.. Though none of them could shake the sinking feeling that they could very well be stuck over night.


End file.
